Mowgli
''' Mowgli '''is a 10 year old boy and the main protagonist in The Total Drama Gang's Adventures in The Jungle Book. He was found by Bagheera when he was a baby. With no one around, Bagheera brought him to live with a family of wolves. Ten years later the wolf pack hears that Shere Khan the tiger and old enemy of Basil of Baker Street has returned to their part of the jungle and the pack decides that Mowgil can no longer stay with them, so Bagheera volunteers to bring him to the Man-Village. That night on their way there they stop at a large tree to spend the night where Mowgli soon encounters Kaa the snake who attempts to eat him, but thanks to Bagheera and Total Drama Gang (who are passing by) Mowgli is safe again. The next day Mowgli and the others overhear the sound of the Jungle Patrol on their daily rounds so Mowgli and the TD Gang decide to join the herd, until they are discovered by Colonel Hathi the leader of the herd. Bagheera then resumes escorting Mowgli to the Man-Village, but Mowgli still refuses to go. Having enough of putting up with Mowgli, Begheera storms off leaving Mowgli to fend for himself. Concern for Mowgli's safety, the TD Gang follows him where they soon meet Baloo the bear who's taken a real interest in Mowgli and decides to teach him everything he knows. Just then a bunch of monkeys called the Bandar-Log appear and kidnap Mowgli taking him to King Louie, so with the help of Baloo and Bagheera the TD Gang shows up and rescues Mowgli. The next day Bagheera tells Baloo and the TD Gang that Mowgli isn't in the Jungle as long as Shere Khan's around so Baloo is forced to reluctantly take Mowgli back to the Man-Village. Mowgli feeling hurt and betrayed by his new friend causes him to run off, so everyone splits up to find him before Shere Khan does. Mowgli soon re-encounters Kaa who hypnotizes him telling him to trust him, until Shere Khan shows up asking if he's seen Mowgli? After Kaa lies to Shere Khan, who soon leaves Mowgli snaps out of his trance and pushes Kaa out of the tree and runs off again. Mowgli then meets a group of vultures named Buzzie, Dizzy, Ziggy & Flaps (who resemble "The Beatles") who soon become his new friends. Just then Shere Khan appears and tries to kill Mowgli when Baloo and the TD Gang show up to the rescue. After Mowgli ties a flaming branch to Shere Khan's tail which causes him to flee in terror, Baloo is unconscious and everyone believes him to be dead until he gets back up and everyone rejoices. Once they finally reach the Man-Village Mowgli she a young girl about his age singing as she fetches water from the stream, feeling bewitched by her beauty Mowgli follows her into the village as he finally returns to where he belongs. Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Friends Category:Males Category:Boys